The assembly and synchronous play of computer animation, picture stills, music, sound effects, and the like, require an enormous amount of Random Access Memory (RAM) or similar fast data storage. Most personal computers today, including those with as much as 8 megabytes of RAM, are unable to hold enough data for a complex five minute multi-media production. The conventional technique of swapping data between RAM and a fast I/O storage device creates pauses which destroy the desired synchronization. As well, the conventional technique of composing and playing a multi-stage presentation by repetitively loading into RAM and then playing a series of multi-media programs, creates severe pauses (due to the repetitive loading time) which destroy the desired synchronization.